


This Doesn't Deserve a Title

by orphan_account



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Come as Lube, Dragons, Furry, LITERAL car fucking, Lacerations, M/M, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, This is terrible, car fucking, gasoline, glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dragon finds a junkyard of cars. sins ensue.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Car
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	This Doesn't Deserve a Title

All my life I’ve liked cars. Ever since I was but a little hatchling, I’ve enjoyed watching humans  
drive them up and down the streets. I’ll always remember when my father gave me that little toy car, I derived so many hours of enjoyment from it, despite it only being the size of my pinky. I would nudge it around for hours, making noises with my mouth while pretending it was real. My teenage years were also full of cars, and, well, also the filling of them.

That first time, oh was it blissful. I was just flying around in circles, when I spotted that junkyard. It was oh so full of cars, and it was a dream cum come true. You can imagine how quickly I dived towards it, ecstatic at the prospect of the plethora of automobiles directly below me. I could feel a huge smile spread across my face, as I hurtled towards the ground, wind rushing against my face. A satisfying thump resounded when I landed amongst the piles upon piles of cars, and I let out a small squeal of excitement when I saw what was around me. There was everything there, from cars and trucks to busses and even a tank.

I played with a few of them for a while, and even unsuccessfully attempted to get in one to drive it, but I don’t remember that part of the day very vividly. The real story begins after, when I lay down to rest for a minute. I stretched out, and one of my fingers slipped into the tailpipe of a car. I pulled it out, surprised, but an odd mix of curiosity and what could’ve been arousal made me put it back in.

As I slowly slid my finger back into the tailpipe, I felt my cock slowly rise out of its sleeve, rising into the air like a large pinkish tower. At that point in my life I was a rather large dragon, and the rest of me was also quite big as well, if you get what I mean. I kept pushing my finger deeper into the car, hearing it squeak and creak, though I imagined those to be its moans of excitement. With each second, my penis got harder and harder, rising higher each time I pushed my finger back in.  
After some time passed, I felt that I couldn’t take it anymore, and I needed a release. I shoved  
my finger deep into the pipe, and felt my finger penetrate deep into the car’s exhaust, slimy with  
gasoline. Simultaneously, my pulsating, throbbing, cock let out a geyser of cum. It gushed out of my  
erect member, momentarily forming a cloud of semen over me, before it fell down onto my midsection, covering my waist and stomach.

I lay on the ground for a minute, soaked in my own jizz, basking in the afterglow that followed  
my orgasm. I took my finger out of the pipe. It was covered in the gas, black and slick. For some reason, even I don’t know, I put the finger in my mouth, and sucked it clean. I instantly got rock hard yet again. instead of doing something about my urges, though, I just opened up the gas tank of the car I was fingering and poured its contents down my throat. The taste was heavenly, slightly sweet with a taste that stayed on your tongue long after it was ingested. This only got me harder.

Licking off the last remnants of the gasoline off my fingers, I stood up, fully erect, and surveyed my surroundings to find another…. mate. I ended up deciding on a blue Toyota, which looked surprisingly new for being in the junkyard. I quickly went over and picked it up, examining it. It was absolutely gorgeous, aside from a few bumps and scratches. I slowly stroked its metal chassis with my cum covered hands, unwittingly smearing my jizz over it. I rubbed its undercarriage, stripping it of the moss that had accumulated there. I stopped for a second to see the car again, but realized that a thin coating of jizz was now tarnishing it. In heat and not thinking very rationally, I figured that I now had to lick it all off. I wont lie though, I found the thought hot. I lapped up the juices, and the car slowly regained its blue sheen. 

The cum tasted salty, and a little bitter. It wasn’t a bad taste, however, it was actually sort of good. I looked back at the car, it looked almost as it did before, but there were still a few remaining spots of jizz on it. I wiped them up with my fingers, and of course, sucked them clean.

By then I was horny as could be, itching to find other ways to pleasure myself that weren’t just my right hand. I put the car down and got ready to fuck it. I shoved my dick through the windshield, hearing the sounds of glass breaking, of it hitting the ground. A large drop of precum came dribbling out of my dick, making puddle of liquid in the car’s interior. I let out a growl, overwhelmed with pleasure.

My cock started to throb with anticipation as I stood there, with it in the broken windshield.  
Thrusting my erect member into the car was truly a unique experience. I could feel my cock  
being shredded by the razor-sharp glass, and it felt good. Scarlet droplets of my blood fell to the ground out of my lacerations, only serving to make me even more excited. The pain only added to the pleasure, each sting and cut bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I looked down, seeing the map of thin, bloody slashes on my dick, with small shards sticking out like a porcupine, and came.

A wave of pleasure overtook me, sucking me in and threatening to drown me with  
immeasurable ecstasy. A flood of semen poured out of me, sloshing against every surface in the car,  
mixing with the blood to create a pinkish pool of juices. It filled up the automobile, slowly oozing out of the closed doors, and pouring out of the broken windshield. My entire body trembled, and I just stood there for a second, savouring the sensations.

I took a step back, admiring my work. The car now lay in a pool of blood and cum, battered from the pounding I gave it. I had crushed the chairs with the force of my thrusts, and the jizz had seeped into every available crevice in the car. The car had been dented in multiple places by my hands gripping it while I was fornicating with it, with punctures where my claws where. It looked like a used-up whore, and knowing I did that to it made me very horny.

This time, I didn’t bother looking for the perfect car. In my throes of lust, I just grabbed  
whichever one was nearest. The one I nabbed was an old jeep, battered from what I assume was years of use. After experiencing the joys of the windshield, I decided I would explore what other places I could procreate with. I ended up choosing the exhaust pipe, remembering my finger’s expedition into the other car.

I stuck my finger in again, widening it a little bit, knowing that soon, it would get even wider. I  
was full of anticipation, desiring to know what new sensations awaited me. I shoved it in. Metal creaked and bent. Shards of glass were lost in the car, dislodged from my penis. Others were driven further in, drawing even more blood. I moaned with a mix of pain and pleasure.  
At first the pipe was too dry for me to fuck, but I knew the solution. I grabbed the used up  
Toyota, filled with my cum.

The pipe was now many times bigger than it had been a few minutes before. My dick was still driving deeper and deeper into it with every thrust. I grasped the car, fingers wrapped around the front, ramming it into my hips at the same time as I shoved my cock into it. I let out a series of animalistic grunts and groans, relishing each second that passed.

A crash resounded from the front of the car, and a pop right after. My finger slipped into the  
hole where the headlights use to be, stinging from the small slivers of glass. The car’s shell twisted and bent from my shaking, quivering hands gripping them, fueled by lust. The pipe was now a gaping hole, stretching with every pulse of my shaft.

Pounding my hip against the rugged steel, I grew close to orgasm. My dick blasted through the steel grate at the front of the car, making a new hole. The car was now unrecognizable, reduced to a metal cock sleeve. I kept ramming it, only a few more rams away from cumming.

I grabbed onto the malformed chunk of metal and thrust my hips forward. The sharp edges on the metal scratched me, making deep cuts deeper, carving up my shaft. My testicles swelled up with semen, threatening to shoot out at any moment. I made a few last desperate pushes, before a fountain of my own jizz shot out of me, coating the ground in a puddle of cum.

I let out moans and growls as my penis expelled the jizz, ramming the car into my hips over and over again. My mind swam from the ecstasy, as my cock pulsed. I felt dizzy, overloaded. my bod quivered, electricity running through my veins for those few moments 

Eventually, I was left standing there, my dick lazily pumping out the last few drops. I looked at it, pulsing occasionally, and felt complete for a bit. The car lay on the ground now, unrecognizable. The sharp edges that had cut me were dripping with blood. Streaks of red ran across some of the metal, looking rather macabre. The backsplash of cum turned out to have hit the car, resulting in it dotting the red with flecks of white.

I walked away from this scene sitting on the ground, waiting for my dick to heal before heading home. My entire body ached, and I collapsed on the ground. I didn’t sleep though, just rested for a bit. I watched as a last dribble of cum slowly slid down my mangled shaft, mixing with the dried blood. It felt soothing on the cut and torn skin on my penis.

Letting out a small groan, I hoisted myself up, and flew home. By then, my cock had fully  
retracted, concealing the injuries from that day. I flew straight back to my cave, and slept for a full day, exhausted from the day’s work.

Rising from the bed the next day, I could not stop thinking about the cars. Even as I finished  
eating my breakfast of whole roasted sheep, I kept longing for the taste of gasoline in my mouth, the  
taste sticking to every inch of my tongue. But it would be selfish to keep all the cars for me alone,  
wouldn’t it? I needed to get my friends in on this too. I rushed to the door, pulled it open, then flew off. I was just about to make it when my girlfriend showed up. That bitch started to ask all sorts of  
questions, like, “Where were you yesterday?” and, “Didn’t you remember our date?” Yeah, the look on  
her face was priceless when I told her we had to break up. She just didn’t satisfy my needs anymore. So, I flew off, leaving her crying in the clouds, towards Scott’s cave.

A few minutes later, I landed on the ground amongst a puff of dirt and debris. I walked into the cave and started to talk to Scott. At first, he was completely revolted and opposed to the idea of joining me, but he sounded sort of curious too. So I kept going, telling him of how hot it was, and of the many spectacular orgasms he could have. Eventually, he gave in and agreed to come with me to the junkyard.

We flew over there, Scott looking sort of nervous. I tried my best to assure him it was fun, but in the end all he could do was wait and see. We touched down, and he spotted the small spots of damp dirt. I looked over at him, and he was biting his lower lip, and I could see his cock twitching slightly. I walked him over to a nice, silver Toyota sienna. He looked around it, touching the shell of the car, before putting his claws in the grille at the front of the car and pulling sideways violently. The metal made a screech before bending violently to the side, making a new hole for us to fuck. I was surprised that Scott was so eager to get to it, but again, how could one resist that beautiful body of steel and glass.

Scott was getting hard. I could see him slowly rising, gradually getting harder and harder, his  
veins pulsing faster and faster. His finger was inside the car, probing for the gas tank. He was fully hard now and was ready to put it in. he suddenly pushed his finger inwards, and the tank exploded. Gasoline came out of every hole in the car, lubing it up so that Scott could penetrate it.

He slowly sunk his cock into the car’s insides, pushing it in with moans of excitement. Metal bent out of shape as the force of his dick crushed it. he gradually sped up, small, slow pushes becoming rapid, balls-deep thrust. His hips shot back and forth as he rammed himself into the car, the entire bodyshaking with the force.

As I watched, I became increasingly horny, and I started to rise as well. My hand wandered  
down to my waist, and my fingers wrapped around my shaft. Without any lube near me, I spit on my  
dick and began stroking. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but I didn’t want to ruin Scott’s first time  
with a car. Besides, this was better than any porn I had ever seen  
Precum, clear and colorless, started to drip out of the car’s openings, eventually getting lost  
inside the sea of gasoline. Sometimes, a stray drop of this mixture would be flung over to where I sat,  
usually landing on the floor, but sometimes on my body as well. One such drop rested on my lip, and  
curious, I licked it off. It tasted even better than gasoline alone. Its taste was a mouth-watering mixture of salty, bitter, and slightly metallic. Like gasoline alone, it lingered on my tongue, coating my mouth in its scrumptious flavour.

I slowly crawled over to where the action was happening and poked my finger into a puddle of the jizz- and-gasoline mixture. I sucked it clean, still stroking my rock-hard dick. My tongue extended from my mouth, submerging itself in the cool, oily liquid. I quickly lapped up all of it, swishing what was left around in my mouth, pleasuring myself as I did it. Surrounding me was the noise of scales colliding against metal, a loud clanging that I synced my caresses with.  
As I had experienced before, Scott began to feel the pain of metal scraping and cutting his penis.  
As with me, he too didn’t think of it as entirely unpleasant. It was a welcome pain, one that amplified the pleasure. I saw some red join the precum in the gasoline, turning it slightly purple. A bulge appeared on the trunk of the car, molded by the tip of his cock.

Soon after, the trunk flew off, propelled by a jet of pressurized jizz. It sprayed everywhere,  
enveloping the black gasoline in a sea of white. Scott stood there, his face contorted with what  
appeared to be intense pleasure. He pumped his hips one last time, then stood there, dick still in the car. I stroked faster, spurred on by this display, until I came as well. My orgasm wasn’t as impressive  
as Scott’s though, only producing a small puddle, a stark contrast to Scott’s everlasting river of cum. It was still flowing out of him when my cock was empty, the car slowly filling up with a new source of  
bodily juices.

We were both standing in the pool of jizz, gasoline, and blood when the school bus came. The sight of the sleek, long orange vehicle promptly filled our empty testicles back up. The sounds of kids laughing with joy didn’t even register in our ears as we flew towards the bus. The laughter became screams as we neared it, and the bus stopped in its tracks, the driver watching us in awe and fear. The sight of two dragons with raging boners does that, I guess.

I landed on the front end of the bus, and Scott took the back. We stared hungrily at the sleek  
orange vehicle, a small drop of saliva sliding down Scott’s cheek. The driver stared at me with wide eyes, not noticing Scott at the back. A second later, he snapped out of his daze, screaming in horror. He reversed the bus, not checking what was behind him.  
It smashed into Scott’s leg, causing him to drop onto one knee. His dick fell onto the roof of the  
bus, making a dent. It slid off the bus as the driver tried to escape the other way, attempting to drive it in between my legs. I just bent down a little, lining up my dick with his face, before the bus rammed  
itself onto my cock.

A burst of blood and organs flew all over the place, covering parts of the bus’s interior with the driver’s innards. The children let out more screams as they saw their friends crushed before their eyes, ground up by a massive dragon dick. Some puked, adding a pool of partially digested food to the blood that coated the bus’s every surface.

I pulled my hips back, withdrawing my cock from the bus. The children screamed yet again, some of their limbs still trapped under my dick, arms and legs being twisted and pulled into unnatural positions. Bones dug into my cock, lubricated by blood and vomit. Once it was out, Scott shoved his dick in, mashing up even more kids. The others huddled against the walls, trying to avoid the long, meaty shafts that threatened to crush them. Their clothes were stained red, soaked in the blood and puke of their companions. At that point, after both penetrating the bus and watching Scott do it, I was too horny to wait for my friends dick to leave the car. I shoved my cock into the vehicle, feeling every shard of glass and bone against my flesh. My cock pressed up against Scott’s, our tips rubbing together. With one healthy push, my cock slid past Scott’s, catching one unlucky child in between. He was mashed into unnatural positions, bones crumpling under the pressure of our dicks. Soon, he was just a meat sack between us, unrecognizable. He did serve a good purpose though, making our cocks slick with his blood and guts.

Our combined dicks had murdered everyone left in the bus, leaving us with a yellow, squelching fuck toy. We drove ourselves forward into the vehicle, feeling every inch of the others’ dick. His shaft caressed every inch of mine, each puling vein adding another layer of pleasurable texture to my experience. His cock poked my thigh before he pulled it back, leaving a moist spot of precum there.

We thrust as one, our cocks smashing their heads together before slipping to the side, our shafts nuzzling each other. Precum ran from our dicks like water flowing in a river, further lubricating the bus. The thrusts grew more desperate as we edged closer to orgasm, becoming less synchronised. But, then I came to enjoy the surprise of when his tip would suddenly collide against mine, our soft flesh pressing together. I enjoyed the look of pure ecstasy on Scott’s face, undoubtedly a mirror image of mine.

My cock throbbed with anticipation, the cum rushing from my balls to my shaft to the head of my cock. I could feel him cumming at the same time, semen gushing out of him. I felt the cum splashing against my cock, submerging it in sperm. The bus creaked and bent in an attempt to contain the bodily fluids inside it, until it ultimately gave out in a beautiful explosion of jizz, blood, guts, and bones.

The gasoline in the bus mixed with the fluids yet again, and a spark flew up from the scraping  
metal. Our beautiful explosion of liquids became a burning ball of fire, even more glorious than before. It was like the sun had fallen down in front of us, drawn by our lust. It was blindingly bright, and hot as hell, but we kept watching in awe as it fell to the earth, the pool of apparently flammable jizz spreading across the ground.

When the fire began to sputter out, we shook ourselves out of our trance, our dicks aching.  
Noticing the setting sun, we both flew to our respective homes, ready to go to bed.

So, that’s how I found this place a few years ago, now are you ready to fuck this car or not?

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this seriously


End file.
